unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Demiurge
A Demiurge is a kind of god that oversees one of the dimensions in the UnMultiverse and is usually the creator of its home dimension. Originally, the word "demiurge" specifically referred to a creator god, but has since expanded to include gods that simply rule over a particular dimension without having created it. Some demiurges work as a single collective, such as the Teletubbies, but it is the norm for a demiurge to work alone. All demiurges either serve directly under the Undefeatables or are Undefeatables themselves, but Undefeatables and demiurges are not the same thing. Originally, when the UnMultiverse was created, the Undefeatables assigned several beings of god-like power to watch over the other dimensions, while the Undefeatables themselves watched over the UnUniverse from the Undefeatable Palace. The god-like beings, titled demiurges, were initially supposed to create their own dimensions to watch over, but time passed and lines began to blur. Unlike the process for electing Undefeatables, the process for electing demiurges was vague and confusing, which led to some inconsistencies. Dimensions were created artificially, existing demiurges were either defeated in combat or outright killed, and some Undefeatables stepped in to become demiurges themselves. All in all, things got hairy. Nowadays, anyone who can fulfill one of the criteria below can technically be considered a demiurge. Ways to Become a Demiurge There are several ways to become a demiurge, the first two requiring a total UnRank of over one trillion. #Create a dimension of your own. #Be personally promoted by the Undefeatables. #Defeat the current demiurge of a dimension in combat and take their place. List of Demiurges Here are the demiurges of each dimension in the UnMultiverse. Note: some dimensions don't have demiurges of their own, which usually means that they are freaks of nature. #UnUniverse - Mabel Pines #2nd Dimension - None #Real World - Gaia (formerly), Knight Sonic (currently, but he doesn't do his job, so Zeus and Jesus Christ have stepped in from time to time) #4th Dimension - None #Heaven - Jesus Christ #Hell - Bob Saget #Nightmare Dimension - None #Teletubby Land - Dora the Explorer (formerly), Teletubbies (currently) #9th Dimension - Wa-Team (formerly), T-5001 (currently, possibly a clone) #Daedric Dimension - Sheogorath #Dragon Realms - Spyro (formerly, now disqualified as the dimension has merged with the UnUniverse) #Dimension 666 - Bob Saget (formerly), Po (formerly), Giygas (formerly), Gezol (formerly), Zumbah (formerly), Adolf Hitler (formerly), Bob the Builder (formerly), SpongeBob SquarePants (formerly), Leonidas (formerly), Princess Daisy (formerly), Bowser (formerly), George W. Bush (formerly), Ronald McDonald (currently) #Minecraft - Notch #Seussville - Dr. Seuss #Loserverse- The Stupid One (Seriously? This guy gets his own dimension to rule?) #Negaverse - Giygas (formerly), Dr. Eggman Nega (currently) #Turtle Dimension - Unknown, probably some kind of turtle #Final Dimension - None #Dimension 1 - None #Negativerse - None #Awesomeverse - Awesome Face #UnMario Universe - Bill Cosby #Undefeatable Palace - None, technically, although it is populated by the Undefeatables #Internet - Al Gore (formerly), PewDiePie (currently) #UnUnUniverse - None Mabel evil.jpg|Mabel, demiurge of the UnUniverse Gaia.jpg|Gaia, former demiurge of the Real World Knight Sonic.jpg|Knight Sonic, current demiurge of the Real World, but he doesn't do his job JesusthesonofGod.jpg|Jesus Christ, demiurge of Heaven and current substitute demiurge for Knight Sonic Zeus.jpg|Zeus, former substitute demiurge for Knight Sonic Bob Saget condescending.jpg|Bob Saget, demiurge of Hell and former demiurge of Dimension 666 Dora.jpg|Dora the Explorer, former demiurge of Teletubby Land Teletubbies.jpg|The Teletubbies, current demiurges of Teletubby Land Wario on Cloud.jpg|Wario, the leader of the Wa-Team, former demiurges of the 9th Dimension Robot-god.jpg|The T-5001 (in its most common appearance), current demiurge of the 9th Dimension Sheogorath.png|Sheogorath, demiurge of the Daedric Dimension Spyro.jpg|Spyro, demiurge of the Dragon Realms (back when they were still a dimension of their own) Infinity.jpg|The former demiurges of Dimension 666. OK, there wasn't an infinite amount of them, but there were a lot. Ronald mcdonald.jpg|Ronald McDonald, current demiurge of Dimension 666 Notch.png|Notch, demiurge of Minecraft Dr-Seuss.jpg|Dr. Seuss, demiurge of Seussville, with some of his creations Stupid one.jpg|The Stupid One, demiurge of the Loserverse Giygas.jpg|Giygas, former demiurge of the Negaverse (back when it was known as the Giygas Dimension) Eggman Nega.jpg|Dr. Eggman Nega, current demiurge of the Negaverse awesome face.jpg|Awesome Face, demiurge of the Awesomeverse bill cosby.jpg|Bill Cosby, demiurge of the UnMario Universe Al gore better.jpg|Al Gore, former demiurge of the Internet PewDiePie.jpg|PewDiePie, current demiurge of the Internet Category:Gods Category:Epics Category:Legends Category:Scary Category:Rulers Category:Loyalists